Thunderchild: Extreme Measures
by Frontline
Summary: When a bio-weapon is stolen from a research lab on Starbase 97, USS Thunderchild is tasked to investigate. Part of Frontiers, my ongoing Star Wars AU.


**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made, from this work of fiction. **

'_Bridge to Captain...'_

'Go ahead,' Captain Hatano said, looking up from the report that he'd been writing. Broad-shouldered, his dark hair was cut exactly to regulation length, his posture ramrod straight.

'_Captain, we have Admiral Jellico on Starfleet Priority Channel...'_

'Put him through,' Hatano said, calling up the comm channel on his workstation. 'Authorisation Hatano-6-3-Delta-Uniform...'

'_Captain Hatano...'_

'Admiral,' Hatano said, as Jellico appeared on screen. Despite his greying hair, the Admiral's steely gaze was a firm as ever. 'What can I do for you...?'

'What I'm about to tell you is classified,' Jellico said. 'And is only to be shared with your senior officers on a need-to-know basis...'

'Understood, sir...'

'There has been a theft of an experimental bio-weapon from Starbase 97...'

_A bio-weapon...?_

'Do we know what happened...?'

'That's under investigation,' Jellico said. 'Starbase 97 has tracked the warp signature of a stolen shuttle that we believe was used in the raid. Computer analysis suggests destinations of three possible sectors. Your orders are to head for Sector 34 and attempt to locate the shuttle's warp signature...'

'...yes, sir...'

_##################_

_Navigator's Log _

_Stardate 9.76428_

_Minor course correction input to avoid potential collision with a class-2 comet. Current speed, Warp 5. Heading 265.45..._

Lt Detmer sat back, tucking a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear, her fingers brushing against the cool metal of her ocular implant that crowned her left eye. Although it looked normal at first glance, it's pale blue colour betrayed it's artificial nature.

'Lt Detmer,' Captain Hatano said, as he stepped out of his ready room.

'Lay in a course for Sector 34...'

'Aye, sir...'

_##################_

'Entering Sector 34, Captain,' Detmer reported.

'Acknowledged,' Hatano said, turning to the Science Station.

'Ensign Abe...'

'Probes launching now, Captain,' Abe said. 'It will likely be several hours until we can locate any evidence of the shuttle's warp signature...'

'Understood...'

_##################_

'Attention. All Alpha Shift Officers, report to the Bridge. Repeat, All Alpha Shift report to the Bridge...'

With a sigh, Detmer stepped out of the sonic shower, gathering up her discarded clothes as she headed to the closet for a fresh uniform...

_##################_

The turbolift doors hissed closed behind her as Detmer stepped onto the Bridge, crossing quickly to her station, relieving the cadet on duty.

'Computer analysis has confirmed the probes' readings, Captain,' Ensign Abe said. 'We have identified the shuttle's warp signature...'

'I have the co-ordinates, Captain...' Detmer added. 'Course laid in...'

'Engage...'

##################

'Dropping out of warp, sir,' Detmer said.

'Reading an M-Class planet, Captain,' Abe added. 'Long-range scans are detecting a shuttle on the surface...'

'Commander Tahan,' Hatano said, turning to his First Officer, a tall, dark-skinned woman with her hair tied in tight braids. 'Prepare an Away Team...'

'Aye, Captain. Detmer, with me,' she barked, tapping her combadge. 'Tahan to Security. Chief Sachs, report to Transporter Room 1...'

_##################_

'Tahan to Thunderchild. We've reached the shuttle. Will update once we're inside...'

'_Acknowledged, Commander. Thunderchild, out...'_

'Phasers on stun,' Tahan said, drawing hers from her holster. 'Sachs, on point...'

'Aye, Commander,' Sachs said, drawing his own Phaser. A head shorter than Detmer, his blond hair and piercing blue eyes belied his steely reserve. Slowly, they approached the shuttle, Tahan gesturing to the hatch.

'Detmer...'

'Aye, Commander,' Detmer said, holstering her Phaser and taking out her tricorder.

'Overriding door controls...'

She tapped a sequence into the tricorder and the hatch hissed open. Tahan gestured to Sachs and he ducked through the hatch with Detmer behind him, Tahan bringing up the rear.

'All clear,' Sachs said, holstering his Phaser and Tahan nodded.

'Detmer, access the shuttle's logs and upload them to _Thunderchild..._'

'Aye, Commander,' Detmer said, dropping into the pilot's seat. No sooner had she activated the console than the hatch hissed shut, the computer's cool voice breaking the silence.

'Warning. Auto-destruct activated. Detonation in 1:58...1:57...1:56...'

'Tahan to _Thunderchild_. We have a situation...'

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any reviews, comments or constructive criticisms are very welcome.**


End file.
